Meet the Robinsons: Promises, Promises
by wenjing10
Summary: It is Chris Robinson's birthday. Wilbur and Lewis have a rememberance of the first time they met her.


**My first Meet the Robinsons story! This title is based on Generator Rex Episode 19 "Promises, Promises". Right here, you will meet a new Robinson. Her name is Chris, she is 13 years old. Wanna know more about her? Read this story and find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today is Saturday. But this Saturday, is different. Because is Chris' birthday!<p>

The Robinson family have a birthday party. They are giving presents for Chris Robinson, or should I say, Chris.

Wilbur brought Lewis here already. He and his best friend never disappoint her.

"Hey Wilbur! Did you still remember the first time we met Chris?", Lewis asks.

"Of course.", Wilbur answers.

Time for the flashback...

* * *

><p>(3 months ago)<p>

An explosion rocked in a building. Wilbur and Lewis went to find out.

When they arrived, they saw Chris.

"Chris?", Wilbur asked.

"Wilbur?", Chris asked.

"You know her?", Lewis asked in surprise.

"She is my classmate.", Wilbur answered.

"Please...help me...", Chris said weakly.

Wilbur and Lewis pulled her out carefully.

"Who is...Wait! You...you are...", Chris asked when she saw Lewis.

"Oh! Chris, this is Lewis. He is my father, but he is from the past.", Wilbur introduced Lewis to Chris.

"Hi.", Chris replied.

"Nice to meet you.", Lewis said.

"It's quite late, Chris. You better go home now.", Wilbur said.

"But...I don't a home.", Chris answered.

"You are an orphan?", Lewis asked. Chris nodded.

"Well, you can come to my house. I was going to take Lewis there.", Wilbur said.

"Oh, OK.", Chris answered and followed them.

* * *

><p>In Wilbur's house, the Robinsons welcomed their visitor. They were having dinner.<p>

"So Chris, are you from Wilbur's class?", Wilbur's mother, Franny, asked.

"Yes.", Chris answered.

"Hey Chris! Do you have any talents?", Gaston asked.

"Uh...Many.", Chris answered.

"Can you show us?", Franny asked.

"OK.", Chris answered.

Chris showed her cool abilities. She can controlled plants and used their abilities.

"Cool!", everyone shouted.

"Dad shouldn't miss this!", Wilbur said and went to find his father, Cornelius Robinson.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, the lights in the dining room suddenly went dim. Wilbur and Cornelius ran towards to the Robinsons.<p>

"Everyone run! There is something wrong with the machine!", Wilbur shouted.

"Use the emergency door!", Cornelius shouted.

Everyone went out of the house by using the emergency door.

"I didn't know we have an emergency door.", Wilbur said to his dad.

"Quickly, the door is about to close!", Lewis shouted.

The door was closing. Lewis and Wilbur knew they couldn't made it.

Suddenly, Cornelius pushed Lewis and Wilbur out of the house. They fell to the ground.

The door closed. Cornelius was trapped!

"DAD!", Wilbur shouted.

"No! Dad! Dad, can you hear me? Dad!", Wilbur shouted and knocked the door loudly. He was very worried.

"What's going on?", Lewis asked.

"The machine was out of control. I think it is producing toxic air and poisonous water. Dad will be killed!", Wilbur answered. He began to cry.

"Who will save him?", Wilbur asked. His voice changed.

"I will.", Chris answered.

"YOU?", Wilbur and Lewis asked.

"Don't worry. I can do this.", Chris said.

Her body became soft and went into the house. She ran into the experiment room. She put her hand on the floor.

Suddenly, green roots came out and went into the machine. The machine was unable to function probably. It stopped.

After 2 minutes, Chris came out with Cornelius from the emergency door.

"How did you...", Wilbur asked.

"I unlocked it.", Chris answered.

Chris laid Cornelius down.

"Is he OK?", Wilbur and Franny asked worriedly.

"Not quite, his body had too many poisonous gases.", I answered.

Wilbur and Franny were heartbroken.

"Don't be sad. I can help him.", Chris said and put her hand on his body.

After a while, he was awake.

"Dad!", Wilbur shouted happily and hugged his father tightly.

Franny was very happy to see him OK.

"How did you...", Wilbur asked.

"I absorbed the poison.", Chris answered.

"Thank you Chris, for everything.", Franny thanked her.

"Uh, you're welcome.", Chris replied.

"We knew you are an orphan. We thought it will be great if you stayed with us.", Franny said.

"Chris, do you want to be a Robinson?", she asked.

"You want to adopt me?", Chris asked. After some thinking, she smiled.

The family cheered, so was Wilbur, Cornelius, Lewis and Carl.

* * *

><p>Back to the time...<p>

"Hey Wilbur! It's your turn!", Franny shouts.

"Oh, right! Come on, Lewis!", Wilbur says. He and Lewis walk towards to Chris.

"Happy birthday Chris!", Wilbur and Lewis shout. They gave her a sword (which is a machine).

"Thank you, Wilbur and Lewis!", Chris says.

"Chris, the cake is here!", Cornelius says when he sees Carl putting the cake on the table.

After they sing the birthday song, Chris cut the cake.

It is the best day ever!

_My future is coming. _Chris thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
